1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dog chews and more particularly pertains to heat-modifiable edible dog chews.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Most dogs enjoy chewing on things although preferences vary as to the hardness of the substances favored. Some dogs like to chew on very hard materials such as cow bones, wood, nylon or polyurethane, others prefer softer chews such as rawhide, while still others favor freeze dried snacks. Some dogs, due to their age, may not be able to chew on the very hard substances. Young dogs have insufficiently developed teeth, while old dogs may have diseased gums or may have lost some of their teeth.
Many indigestible objects are given to dogs as a chew and although the dogs may enjoy chewing thereon, the objects are often swallowed in whole or in part. Once swallowed, these objects or fragments thereof can have an adverse effect on the dogs digestion and can become impacted in the dog's intestinal tract with life-threatening consequences. By way of example, dog chews have been marketed which utilize an ethylene copolymer which can be fractured by the chewing action of a dog, and when ingested can block the dog's stomach passages.
In an attempt to make certain edible chews more appealing to dogs, a wide variety of additives are incorporated in products that, apart from being low in nutritional value, do not comprise particularly healthy supplements to a dog's diet. Often times the chew's taste is enhanced in order to make the particular chew more appealing to dogs who are otherwise not drawn to its hardness or texture.
Other edible dog chews have been marketed which have a comparatively short shelf life and therefore must be replaced by retail outlets at frequent intervals. Yet other prior art dog chews are lacking in structural integrity whereby they are susceptible to breakage during handling and shipping.